Interesting
by Wanderliing
Summary: Oneshot where Shizuo goes to Izaya's room in plans to finally kill him. What happens surprises him.


Author's Note: My girlfriend really wanted me to write something for one of her favorite pairings and we've been watching the anime a lot lately so here you go, Izaya and Shizuo. She came up with the idea for everything, I just wrote it out. Hope you enjoy.

Also, I've held a door up before. I was a lot younger then but those things are fucking hard to balance.

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima had thought this night would go like any before it. As it continued on, he started to hope differently. If he was a good boy, maybe by the end of it Izaya Orihara would be killed dead. Yeah, that would be a good way to end the night, literally the best ending Shizuo could think of.

The blonde walked down the street, hands in front of him with knuckles that he cracked expectantly. He was on his way to Izaya's house, knowing full well where he lived. The problem was always just if the black haired snake would be there or not. Being the time of night, he felt like he would, curled up in his bed, not planning on Shizuo to walk in there at all. Oh no, that would be the best part. Watching his eyes widen while he was choked out.

Shizuo had never been a sadistic man, but when it came to Izaya he knew he would take pleasure in putting an end to his blackened excuse of a life. It wasn't anything he was used to saying, but it felt damn good to think it.

Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead.

Shizuo thought about this to himself over and over, walking along the street. He ignored everyone passing him and anything they might be saying or doing. It wasn't relevant. Tonight would be the night. Izaya was dying. Shizuo wasn't going to let anything happen. Not tonight.

It was when he got to that damn building; started riding up the elevator that Shizuo's patience was really beginning to wear thin. He was impatiently tapping the floor with his foot, arms crossed. He pulled his sunglasses off inside of the elevator, putting them inside of his pocket. The snake probably kept his room perfectly black, he would see a lot easier without them.

Moving from the elevator and down the hallway Shizuo angrily muttered Izaya's name repeatedly to himself. A small growl was creeping in his voice from anger. He rolled his head, jaw muscles clenching while he did it, knuckles forming and unforming fists at his sides. The skin rolled over the bone easily, and Shizuo knew first-hand how easily that skin could be ripped off. No pun intended.

Brown eyes narrowed at the right room. Stepping up to it Shizuo tried the doorknob. It twisted just fine, showing it to be unlocked. Really? Was Izaya so confident that he couldn't lock his fucking door? Did he really think no one would come in to hurt him? It actually wasn't that, as Shizuo would never come to understand. But rather Izaya felt that he could handle whoever came into his home, perhaps minus one. And once they had left, unless it was in a body bag, he would take care of them on his own terms.

The room was dark, like Shizuo thought it would be. It was a living room, furnished well. It had a clean look to it that Shizuo hadn't expected, but he didn't think too much of it. He pushed past it and everything else in the house, eyes locked forward, looking for a door that would lead into a bedroom.

There it was. Towards the back Shizuo saw it. He grabbed it by the sides in anger, letting out a small growl while he did it. Ripping it clean off the hinges wasn't a problem. A door, to a normal person, could be tricky to hold. It was hard to balance unless you held it perfectly, being a bit heavier than expected. But to Shizuo, it was practically nothing. Doors were one of the easiest things to pick up.

Holding the door there, over his head, Shizuo noticed him. Izaya.

He was curled up in his bed, blanket pulled up to his chest. His face was snuggled into one of his pillows. One hand beneath it, the other on top of the blanket. He was smiling lightly in his sleep. Shizuo walked over to him, heavy steps carrying him across the floor. He hoisted the door higher up above him, ready to smash it into Izaya's body with the force of a truck colliding with a minivan.

Shizuo paused to stare at the man he was about to kill, features twisted up into a smile of pure anger. He couldn't tell from where he was because of how the light was working, but Izaya's hand tightened around a knife under his pillow, keeping up the charade of looking asleep despite that. He wasn't going to let Shizu-chan make a smear out of him. That wasn't acceptable at all.

But Shizuo kept standing there, smile slowly dropping from his face. His eyebrows pulled together, and his jaw clenched in anger. Izaya was just lying there, not saying or doing a thing. Wasn't he awake? Shouldn't he be running? Shizuo slowly lowered his arms until he put the door down. He walked the rest of the way over to the side of the bed without pausing.

He wanted to growl, to do something angrily, but he couldn't. Shizuo just kept standing there, staring down at the smaller man. Izaya was a lot smaller lying down than he seemed when he was awake. He didn't have the jacket on, which added more to his frame. And when he wasn't waving a knife around or laughing at the torment another human being had suffered because of one of his experiments. He looked… Almost…

No.

No.

No.

Izaya didn't look like anything, and he didn't look cute that was for sure. His slightly smiling face didn't look younger than it ever was while he was off dreaming of some terrible thing. Shizuo had a compulsion to push at the little black bangs on the other's face, moving them out of the way. His hand moved to do it of its own volition. God damn it, why would it never listen?! His hair was softer than it looked and Shizuo let out a forced angry breath before turning around quickly.

The blonde moved his feet forward, one at a time until he was at the doorless frame. He ignored the way his heart had sped up before, and how his fingertips felt warm where they had touched Izaya. Shizuo put his hands in his pockets, slouching over as he walked, angrily mumbling to himself the entire way out of the apartment.

Izaya opened his eyes slowly once the elevator had made a soft ding in the distance. He rolled over in his bed and touched his hair lightly.

Interesting. Very interesting.


End file.
